kalendariumhistorycznefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Średniowiecze (476 r. - 1453 lub 1492 r.)
Nazwa średniowiecze, po łacinie "media aetas" została nadana epoce przez ludzi odrodzenia. Oznaczała ona czas przejściowy pomiędzy antykiem a renesansem. Uważano ją za okres zacofania i odrzucenia ideałów starożytności. Średniowiecze było najdłuższą epoką w dziejach kultury europejskiej, trwało aż1100 lat. Początek epoki datuje się na przełom IV/V w., a dokładnie rok 476 - nastąpił wtedy upadek Cesarstwa Zachodniorzymskiego. Koniec epoki przypada na XV wiek w., wiąże się z trzema thumb|Stroje Średniowieczne ważnymi wydarzeniami: 1450 - wynalezienie druku przez Gutenberga, 1453 - zdobycie przez Turków Konstantynopola, 1492 - odkrycie Ameryki przez Krzysztofa Kolumba. Teocentryzm - "Bóg w centrum", średniowieczny sposób widzenia świata, który stawiał w centralnym punkcie zainteresowań człowieka Boga i sprawy duchowe. Uważano, że życie doczesne jest tylko etapem przejściowym w wędrówce do raju. Zbawienie było głównym celem człowieka, któremu podporządkowana była ludzka działalność na każdej płaszczyźnie. Uniwersalizm - Europa średniowieczna zjednoczona pod wspólną władzą papiesko - cesarskiej stanowiła wspólnotę: #języka - łacina - język urzędowy, religijny, literacki #wiary - chrześcijaństwo #światopoglądu - teocentryzm #kultury - dwa ośrodki kształtujące kulturę - Kościół i dwór #sztuki #mentalności #obyczajów thumb|left|Szlachcice z epoki średniowiecza Asceza - rezygnacja z dóbr doczesnych, wyrzekanie się bogactw, wygód, przyjemności cielesnych by w ten sposób osiągnąć doskonałość duszy. Filozofia Augustynizm - doktryna filozoficzna, której twórcą był św. Augustyn. Głosił on, że rzeczywistość ma charakter dualistyczny, podzielona jest na dwie strefy: duchową (idealną)i materialną (niedoskonałą). Bóg, najwyższa istota stworzył świat duchowy. Materia jest złem, pochodzi od szatana. Za pomocą zmysłów i rozumu człowiek może poznać tylko rzeczywistość materialną, niedoskonałą. Aby poznać to, co duchowe, istotę świata należy kierować się wiarą i bożą łaską. Życie człowieka wg filozofii św. Augustyna jest bardzo dramatyczne, gdyż jest on wciąż rozdarty między ciałem, materialnym aspektem swej istoty a duszą, należącą do sfery idealnej. Musi toczyć on wewnętrzną walkę między tkwiącym w jego duszy pragnieniem dobra i dążeniem do zbawienia, do którego jest powołany a pokusami ciała, które utrudniają mu osiągnięcie doskonałości. Tomizm - doktryna ta została stworzona przez św. Tomasza z Akwinu. Filozof ten czerpał z racjonalistycznych poglądów Arystotelesa. Św. Tomasz stworzył pojęcie "drabiny bytów". Uważał, że wszystko, co istnieje ułożone jest w porządku hierarchicznym. Najwyższą istotą jest Bóg, później aniołowie, istoty idealne, człowiek, zwierzęta i rośliny. Człowiek usytuowany jest więc na granicy bytów idealnych, duchowych i czysto materialnych. Poprzez cnotę powinien dążyć do doskonałości. Św. Tomasz, w przeciwieństwie do św. Augustyna uważał, że za pomocą rozumu można poznać wszystko, nawet zrozumieć prawdy wiary. Stworzył pięć rozumowych dowodów na istnienie Boga. Literatura średniowieczna miała przeważnie charakter moralizatorsko - dydaktyczny, była tworzona przez anonimowych artystów. Średniowieczni autorzy nie dążyli do sławy. Uważali, że za swoje dzieła tworzone ku większej chwale Pana, zostaną wynagrodzeni przez Boga. Jeśli natomiast zdobędą thumb|Duchowieństwo Średniowieczneuznanie na ziemi, odbiorą już część swojej nagrody. Średniowieczne gatunki literackie: liryka - pieśń - hymn - "żale" (plankty) - satyra epika - epos rycerski - romans rycerski - chanson de geste) - kroniki (historiografia) - żywoty św.(hagiografia) - apokryf - kazanie dramat - dramat liturgiczny - misterium - moralitet - dialog - farsa Literatura średniowieczna ukazywała kilka charakterystycznych wzorców osobowych. Były to: dobry władca, idealnyrycerz, święty - asceta Cechy idealnego rycerza - mężny, odważny, lojalny wobec władcy, honor jest dla niego najwyższą wartością, walczy w obronie chrześcijaństwa, pobożny, broni uciśnionych i słabych, pochodzi ze świetne gorodu, piękny, przestrzega zasadkodeksu rycerskiego, zakochany w damie swego serca, pozostaje wielkim bohaterem nawet w chwili śmierci. Eposu rycerski - utwór epicki ukazujący dzieje sławnych rycerzy. Charakteryzował się dużą ilością opisów, wartką akcją rozgrywającą się na tle ważnych wydarzeń historycznych, obfitował w krwawe sceny, akcja rozgrywała się na dwóch planach: ziemskim i boskim, Bóg ingerował w życie bohaterów, thumb|Rycerz z zbrojąnarrator trzecioosobowy, wszystkowiedzący, napisany podniosłym stylem, idealizacja głównego bohatera. Najbardziej znane eposy rycerskie: Legenda o królu Arturze i rycerzach okrągłego stołu", "Dzieje Tristana i Izoldy", "Słowo o wyprawie pułku Igora", "Pieśń o Rolandzie". Cechy idealnego świętego - pobożny, rezygnuje z dóbr doczesnych i rozdaje majątek ubogim, porzuca żonę i składa ślub czystości, unika rozgłosu, chce pozostać niezauważony przez ludzi, podejmuje dobrowolne cierpienie, pokorny, posłuszny względem wyroków boskich, podejmuje ascezę - umartwia ciało by doskonalić duszę. Cechy dobrego władcy - mądry, hojny, dba o poddanych, szlachetny, szerzy chrześcijaństwo, walczy w obronie wiary, doskonały strateg i dowódca, sprytny, sprawiedliwy. Najdawniejsze zabytki języka polskiego: Bogurodzica - pierwsza polska pieśń religijna, najstarszy zachowany tekst w języku polskim. Pochodzi prawdopodobnie z XIII wieku. Była pierwszym hymnem polskim, śpiewało ją rycerstwo przed bitwą pod Grunwaldem. Zawiera prośbę do Matki Bożej i do Chrystusa o przebaczenie grzechów, spokojne życie na ziemi i wieczne bytowanie w raju. Napisana jest staropolskim językiem, zawiera liczne archaizmy: fonetyczne (wyrazy współcześnie inaczej wymawiane) np. "sławiena", "zwolna", "krzciciela", słowotwórcze (w wyrazach został zastosowany mechanizm słowotwórczy, którego się współcześnie nie używa), np. "zbożny", słownikowe (wyrazy, których nie ma we współczesnym słowniku), np. "gospodzina", "Bożyc", "dziela", fleksyjne (przestarzała odmiana wyrazów), np. "zyszczy", "słysz", składniowe (nie używane współcześnie formu zdaniowe), np. "Bogiem sławiena", thumb|left|Ryszard Lwie Serce wielki król z epoki średniowiecza"Twego dziela". "Geograf bawarski", "Kronika Thietmara", "Bulla gnieźnieńska", "Księga henrykowska" - najstarsze zabytki języka polskiego, teksty te zostały spisane w języku łacińskim, zawirają pojedyncze polskie wyrazy, najczęściej nazwy geograficzne lub osobowe. "Księga henrykowska" zawiera pierwsze zdanie w języku polskim: "daj ać ja pobruszę, a ty poczywaj". "Kazania świętokrzyskie", "Kazania gnieźnieńskie" - zbiory polskich kazań. "Psałterz floriański" "Psałterz puławski" - przekłady psalmów. "Lament świętokrzyski" - liryczny monolog Matki Bożej stojącej pod krzyżem. "Biblia królowej Zofii" - przekład Starego Testamentu. "Rozmowa mistrza Polikarpa ze Śmiercią" - wierszowany dialog moralizatorsko - dydaktyczny. "O zachowaniu się przy stole" - pierwszy utwór obyczajowy w języku polskim. "Wielki testament" Franciszka Villona, powstał na przełomie epok, nosi cechy średniowieczne i thumb|Karol Wielki pierwszy Cesarz średniowieczny z VIII i IX w.renesansowe. Średniowiecze to epoka symboli. Przedstawiane w sztuce i literaturze rośliny, zwierzęta, liczby mają przenośne znaczenie. Hagiografia - żywotopisarstwo, działpiśmiennictwa chrześcijańskiego, historie z życia świętych i męczenników. Utwór hagiograficzny miał ustalony układ składający się ze stałych elementów: #cudowne narodziny świętego #porzucenie domu, rodziny, rezygnacja z majątku #życie pełne umartwień #cuda dziejące się za życia świętego #męczeńska lub świętobliwa śmierć #cuda dziejące się po śmierci świętego #najbardziej znany utwór hagiograficzny - "Legenda o świętym Aleksym" thumb|left|Zamek średniowiecznyHistoriografia - dziejopisarstwo, dział piśmiennictwa historycznego, przedstawiał wydarzenia danego kraju bądź regionu w porządku chronologicznym. Średniowieczne kroniki obfitowały w wydarzenia fantastyczne, zaczerpnięte z ludowych podań i legend. Pisane były przeważnie na zamówienie władców i miały za zadanie ich wychwalać. Najbardziej znane polskie średniowieczne kroniki to: #"Kronika polska" Galla Anonima #"Kronika polska" Wincentego Kadłubka #"Roczniki, czyli kroniki sławnego królestwa polskiego" Jana Długosza. Architektura W średniowiecznej architekturze wyróżnić można dwa style: romański i gotycki. Styl romański - pojawił się ok. 1000r. Charakteryzował się budowlami wznoszonymi z kamienia, miały thumb|left|Krzysztof Kolumb człowiek który zakończył Epokę Średniowiecza one kształt figur geometrycznych, powstawały na planie koła. Miały w większości charakter sakralny, pełniły też funkcje obronne. Dlatego posiadały bardzo grube mury i małe, wąskie okna. Wewnątrz budynków panował mrok. Charakteryzowały się kolebkowymi sklepieniami, ubóstwem ozdób (czasem jedynie płaskorzeźby na filarach i nad wejściem). Styl gotycki - był przeciwieństwem stylu romańskiego. Najważniejszą cechą był nowy typ sklepień - krzyżowo-żebrowe lub krzyżowe. Budowle gotyckie są wysokie i strzeliste. Sprawiają wrażenie lekkości. Posiadają dużo wierz. Charakteryzują się dużymi oknami zdobionymi witrażami. Wnętrza budowli są bogato zdobione: freski, obrazy, piękne ołtarze.